youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zip Zap
Johan (born March 10), better known online as Zip Zap, is a German-American YouTuber from Giessen, Germany, who makes commentary, rant, and music videos. Like LeafyIsHere, who is one of his main inspirations, most of his videos are satirical. Johan's content is usually based around the Sonic The Hedgehog fanbase, but also revolves around DeviantArt and its people. History Before Zip Zap's creation, Johan was originally an animator using Source Filmmaker, and was even making a YouTube webseries with that program called "Sonic Untamed". Little was known about the webseries, except it would've had 12 15-minute episodes based on the events of Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 and Sonic The Fighters, even including Honey The Cat as a minor character. It was originally meant to be released in 2016, but this was when Johan abandons the project to work on his commentating career. He claims that "Source Filmmaker isn't as fun as it used to be anymore; over the years it has became more and more corporate with bigger and bigger teams creating better and better animations. It won't be long until a theatrical film is made solely using Source Filmmaker". Although he is no longer an animator, Johan remains to be involved within the community as one of the music composers for British SFM studio Silver Team. The Zip Zap account was originally called Alphonse The Uprising, which was accidentally created through a YouTube glitch in 2014 from its parent account TrackmaniaStudios. The account would only be used for trolling from the time it was created up until about early 2015. This was when Johan became interested in YouTube commentaries and rants, more specifically the ones that involved DeviantArt drama. On March 2016, Johan heavily revises this account, which is now renamed Zip Zap. The reason why is because on his DeviantArt account, he announced that he will be doing a series on reviewing fan characters and original characters. However, at the same time, a user on DeviantArt named Petergriffinislove (better known as Manglenn) indirectly mentions him in a conversation; Zip Zap would retaliate by making a rant video on him, exposing him of pedophilia. The video quickly became popular after gaining 10,000 views within the first week of it being up, and began to spread from not just DeviantArt, but other social media such as Facebook, Reddit, Twitter, and a forum known for exposing people like Manglenn called Kiwi Farms. Zip Zap earned +450 subscribers from that video alone. The current progress on Zip Zap's fan character review series remains unknown. On 29th June 2017, Johan announced through a video that he will no longer support ranting on the channel (This channel is shutting down for good. I'm sorry. ), although most of videos will remain online and he will not completely disappear from the channel. The reason why is because he wants to focus on schoolwork, and believed that his channel was causing him the end of some relationships. He uploads one more video after this as promised (The Glenn Glatz Experience ft. Bella Tores ) with an unexpected collaboration with another YouTuber named'Bella Tores. This would be his last video before Johan goes on an indefinite hiatus. On 28th April 2018, Zip Zap seems to be showing signs of a return to YouTube. He had created a separate channel where he would upload his music (Zsolt Marx - Fill Your Pages (Zip Zap! Remix) ). Video style Johan has an interesting naming convention for his rant videos, usually having "The (subject here) Experience" in the title. Before the start of his videos, a copyright disclaimer is briefly shown before it fades to white, revealing a specific word related to the video and definining it. After that, a short 1-minute intro would be shown that's also related to the topic, ending with a humorous comment. The video finally begins with Johan introducing himself with these quotes, "Hello everyone, and welcome back to another electrifying video!", then restates the topic of the video. These videos will usually last between 5 to 20 minutes, usually with a running gag and other comedic elements added. At the end of a video, Johan suggests the viewer to subscribe to them for future content, and where applicable, subscribe to a channel who made the gameplay that's shown in the video. He then signs out of the video with scrolling credits. Trivia *Zip Zap has more subscribers than his primary account, TrackmaniaStudios. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:German YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians